I'll Follow You into the Dark
by NekoRyu-chan
Summary: Suzaku sets out to look for Lelouch, when he finds the former prince sleeping under a tree, listening to an MP3 player. Though the song he's listening to reminds both of them about their relationship...SuzakuxLelouch Songfic...kinda?


**My first Code Geass fic! :) I was listening to this song while I was mowing grass and this immediately popped into my head! I think it's cute, but you guys tell me what you think, 'kay?**

**And I do not own Code Geass. And "I'll Follow You into the Dark" is sung by Death Cab for Cutie and it's their song, not mine. ...I think that's all with disclaimers. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

I'll Follow You into the Dark

Suzaku sighed, as he walked into the courtyard of Ashford Academy. It was time for gym class...and a certain person was missing. Finally fed up of his absence, the gym teacher sent Suzaku to search for him and to bring him back—tied up, knocked out, or dragged back, if necessary. Not wanting to be a subject of the teacher's wrath, the emerald hued male set out immediately.

Trying to find out one of the many hiding places of Lelouch Lamperouge.

_He keeps switching, so I have no clue where exactly he's at. It's not like he has a favorite..._thought Suzaku, as he peered around a tree. Last week, though, he did manage to find Lelouch taking a cat-nap in the Student Council room—the **last** place anyone would look for him. And Lelouch seemed surprised too, that Suzaku managed to figure out, though he found him completely by accident.

"He's such a sore loser..." chuckled Suzaku softly to himself, as he walked through the courtyard, looking behind every tree and bush he could find. For some reason, he knew Lelouch would be here—after all, the weather was perfect just to kick back and relax. And that's _exactly_ what the young prince would be doing, instead of going to gym.

Just as the Honorary Britannian was about to give up, a pair of legs poking out from behind a tree caught his attention. For a second, he thought that another student was skipping class...when he noticed the pair of legs were rather slender and feminine...yet the person was wearing the boy's uniform. Suzaku smirked to himself, as he knew of only one person who could have legs like that. Quietly making his way over, Suzaku came to the tree, before peering around...and finding his target.

Right there, sleeping up against the tree, was Lelouch Lamperouge.

He was leaning up against the tree, with one hand on his stomach, while the other was limp at his side. His features were passive and mellow, like nothing in the world could disturb him from his peaceful sleep. His head was tilted to one side, as if in an attempt to become more comfortable while leaning up against a hard tree. Suzaku knew that few people got to see this side of the young prince...and he was one of the lucky ones to experience it now.

Forgetting his main objective for the moment, Suzaku sat down on the ground and gently took Lelouch's limp sleeping form and moved him from the tree to his lap. He knew that leaning up against the tree couldn't have been a very comfortable sleeping place. The young prince stirred for a moment, getting used to his new settings, before falling back asleep again with a sigh. Suzaku smiled softly, as he brushed a few locks of Lelouch's hair out of his face, though his wonderful violet hues were hidden for the moment. Either way, he wanted to look at Lelouch's sleeping features. After all, it had been awhile since it was just the two of them together.

Suzaku blinked, as he saw something on the ground, next to Lelouch's hand. Curiously, he picked it up, noticing that it was an MP3 player. _Since when did Lelouch listen to music...?_ thought Suzaku, as he looked down at the sleeping male, before returning his gaze to the electronic device. He noticed that the song Lelouch was currently listening to, was on constant repeat. After pressing a few buttons, Suzaku finally found the title of the song—"I Will Follow You into the Dark."

_Sounds familiar... _Suzaku took one of the earphones out of Lelouch's ear and placed it in his. Because of the length of the cord, the emerald-hued male had to lean forward a bit, so he wouldn't take the other one out and disturb Lelouch from his peaceful slumber. He glanced up at the MP3 player, taking the song back to the beginning again, before listening to it in full.

The song started out with a acoustic guitar, playing a soft tune for a couple of measures, before the actual lyrics were sung.

_Love of mine. Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Suzaku blinked at the lyrics, surprised that Lelouch was listening to such a song. Either way, though, Suzaku was beginning to like it already. Gently, he took Lelouch's hand into his own, squeezing it softly, before listening to the rest of the song, intently.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

"_Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle softly at a set of lyrics in that verse. _"Fear is the heart of love" huh?_ He looked down at Lelouch's sleeping face, smiling softly. He knew that, when the former prince wasn't skipping class, the two of them were by themselves somewhere on campus, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. At first, the two of them were a bit afraid to take their friendship to the next level...but in the end, everything was fine. Though it wasn't publicly known, Lelouch and Suzaku were, in fact, an **item**.

They were going out...and they were in love. And no one could tear apart the bond that they shared.

Shoving his thoughts aside for a second, Suzaku tuned back into the song, listening as the chorus played once more.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

At this, Suzaku carefully wrapped his arms around Lelouch, making sure both to not wake him and to embrace him fully. This song was striking a chord in the Honorary Britannian. They had already made a vow that they would die together...and if that wasn't the case, then one would follow the other. Neither would go to either Heaven or Hell alone. They would go together—hand in hand, standing in front of either place. Even if they were to disappear into nothingness, they would still be together, with their hands tightly clasped together.

Together forever...until death.

_The blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Suzaku blinked, as the song ended. Just as it started to repeat again, he took the earphone out of his ear and straightened up, holding the still-asleep Lelouch in his arms.

"I think I know why you were listening to this song in the first place, Lelouch..." said Suzaku quietly, as he gently stroked the young prince's face, letting his fingertips trail along his soft skin. He knew that Lelouch had a slightly romantic side to him...which made him even cuter in Suzaku's eyes.

Then the said eyes widened, as Lelouch's flickered open, as he woke up.

The young prince stared up at Suzaku, his violet hues fuzzy and unfocused, still cloudy with sleep. Though, as soon as they focused, his eyes widened with both shock and surprise. He blinked once or twice, before speaking.

"Su-Suzaku...!?" he exclaimed, wondering if he was still dreaming or not.

The emerald-hued male chuckled, as he leaned forward and tapped Lelouch on the nose, "Found you!" he chirped, playfully, "I nearly got chewed out by the gym teacher for your absence, you know. So I had to go and find you, before she started to vent her anger out on me."

Lelouch blinked, then frowned as he relaxed against Suzaku, "Sorry, Suzaku. I didn't mean for you to get dragged into—"

"Though who says that I'm going to take you back?" said Suzaku, smiling softly down at Lelouch, "It's been awhile since it's just been the two of us, right?"

A soft blush rose onto Lelouch's cheeks, as he nodded, "Yeah, it has been. And I was just about to suggest for you not to move. Your lap is **very** comfortable."

To prove his point, the violet-hued male snuggled into Suzaku's lap more, causing the emerald-hued male to laugh softly. Suzaku grinned, as he wrapped his arms around Lelouch tightly, "Oh God, you're just too _cute_!"

"O-Oi!" said Lelouch, his blush darkening slightly, "No I'm not! Don't say that!"

"Oh?" said Suzaku, a playful glint in his eyes, "You are when I do...this!"

Suzaku lowered his head and gently started nibbling one of Lelouch's earlobes. Lelouch let out a soft squeak, as he struggled in Suzaku's grasp. The other knew exactly where the former prince's sensitive spots were...and didn't waste any time to exploit them.

"Oi...! C-Cut that out, Suzaku...!" whimpered Lelouch, as his entire face was now flushed. Feeling Suzaku's lips and teeth on his earlobe made his skin tingle pleasantly. Though it was one of his more sensitive spots, he **loved** it when Suzaku nibbled on them.

Suzaku let go of Lelouch's earlobe with a chuckle, before whispering—or rather, singing, into his ear...

"_Love of mine someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_"

Lelouch's eyes widened, as he recognized it as the song he was listening to before on the MP3 player before he fell asleep. The song reminded him so much of his and Suzaku's relationship, he put it on constant repeat...and fell asleep to it, having pleasant dreams about his current love.

He looked up at Suzaku, as he pulled back some to look at the violet-hued male in the face. He smiled softly before continuing.

"_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruise by a lady in black_

_I held my tongue as she told me_

"_Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_"

Lelouch smiled softly, as he raised his hand up and gently cupped Suzaku's cheek into it. Suzaku closed his eyes and leaned into his love's touch. He raised his own hand and placed it against Lelouch's, making sure it stayed there. Though Lelouch had no plans on taking his hand back just yet.

The former prince listened intently, as Suzaku finished up the rest of the song.

"_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

'_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_"

Both Lelouch and Suzaku were quiet for a moment, before Suzaku leaned down and claimed Lelouch's lips with a soft kiss. They stayed that way for a moment, before Suzaku pulled back, stroking Lelouch's cheek.

"I love you, Lelouch." he said, softly.

"I love you too, Suzaku." said Lelouch, looking fondly up at Suzaku.

They kissed again...with no plans on returning to gym class...**for the rest of the day**.

* * *

**By the way, the MP3 player is Shirley's. Lelouch saw it in the Student Council room and decided to listen to what songs were on it, when this one caught his interest. I forgot to add this random fact to the fic, so forgive me. Ha ha!**


End file.
